Load switches may be used in a variety of electronic devices including, for example, personal electronics (e.g., solid state drives and tablets), electronic point of sale devices (e.g., bar code scanners and payment terminals), industrial personal computers, home appliances, and servers. Load switches may be used for power distribution, power sequencing, reducing leakage current, controlling inrush current, and controlling power downs.
Load switches may act as electronic relays that turn on and off power rails that are used to power downstream components in electronic devices. When a load switch is turned off, charge may continue to reside on the output of the load switch, which may disturb the downstream electronic components. Dealing with the residual charge on the output of the load switch may present significant design challenges, particularly in cases where power supply to the load switch is turned off.